wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tanager of the SkyWings
THIS CHARACTER BELONGS TO ME, TANAGER OF THE SKYWINGS, OR TO USE MY DEVIANTART USERNAME, TAWNEELEAF. Appearance Tanager, being a hybrid of a SeaWing and a SkyWing, does not look too much like either tribe. She has the slim, lithe build and thin tail of a SkyWing, but the wing size and webbed talons of a SeaWing. She has wavy white horns, and a little crest of red on her face, abover her eye. Her main scale color is orange, but she has some red near the top of her neck. The webbing between her wings is yellow. Her underbelly is light blue, with white glowing SeaWing spots on it. She also has some SeaWing spots by her green eyes. She has yellow spines, with light blue webbing connecting them, although the webbing disappears where her neck joins her shoulders. You can find a picture of her here -> http://tawneeleaf.deviantart.com/art/Tanager-Ref-609271942 Family Tanager's parents, Falcon and Hawksbill, met during the war. Tanager was hatched on a beach near SkyWing territory. Her parents had met after Falcon had been injured and crashed on an island near SkyWing territory after one of the last battles of the war. Hawksbill was smitten with her from the moment he met her. Falcon found him annoying, but he cared for her and nursed her back to health without telling Queen Coral about her. She began to love him back, and Tanager and Pelican's egg was laid. Falcon had a sister, Bear. Bear and her mate, Fire (that name was my brother's choosing) had two sons, Zephyr and Spark. Tanager and herbroth, Pelican, are close to their cousins. Personality Good Traits: Fun-loving, Content, Patient, Forgiving, Witty, Funny Neutral Traits: Shy (at first), Ambivert, Loner, Quiet Bad Traits: Gets mad easily (but not for long), Compliant, Uncreative (is that even a word?), Submissive Backstory ''Dragonethood - ''Tanager and Pelican were hatched after the war. Her parents decided to have them spend half a year in the Sky kingdom and half a year in the Sea kingdom. Tanager's mother was a pretty high-up general before she was injured, and she had been presumed dead. Queen Ruby tried to protect Tanager and Pelican from dragons who hated them for having SeaWing connections. They were allowed to live in the palace. They weren't treated like royalty, but more like honored guests, albeit permanent guests. Ruby didn't favor them especially, but she didn't leave them to be picked on by the other dragons either. Queen Coral was much less nice. She insisted that Hawksbill live far from her on an island in the Bay of a Thousand Scales while his "unnatural hybrid children" were with him. Tanager and Pelican weren't picked on much by the SeaWings, but they hardly ever saw any. The SkyWings were nice enough, but that was probably only because they were under Queen Ruby's protection, as none of them were overly friendly, apart from Tanager's cousins. Queen Coral sent Tanager and Pelican to Jade Mountain Academy, probably to get them away from her. ''Adolescence - ''Because Queen Coral had enrolled Tanager and Pelican, they were considered SeaWing students. The other dragonets in the Silver Winglet (her winglet) were Shrike of the SkyWings (her second cousin), Sphinx of the SandWings, Eclipse of the NightWings, Coati of the RainWings, Shard of the IceWings, and Gharial of the MudWings (all my OC's except Gharial). She was clawmates with Shard and Sphinx. Sphinx was friendly, and they got aong well. Shard was more aloof, but opened up after a while, and they all became friends. Shrike was her second cousin, and they knew each other already. He was nice enough. Coati was a typical RainWing, and very nice, although not lazy. All Gharial thought about was food, but he could be pleasant enough when he actually thought about other dragons. Eclipse was completely in love with her, but he hid it well, and she was oblivious to it. She did well in school and enjoyed it. '' '' ''Adulthood - ''After she graduated from Jade Mountain, Ruby and Coral decided that Tangager and Pelican, as adults, should only belong to one tribe. They were forced to choose. Naturally, Tanager chose the SkyWings, as they and Queen Ruby had always been nicer. Surprisingly, Pelican chose the SeaWings. He had always been physically more of a SeaWing, and felt he would fit in better there. It was hard for them to separate, but they arranged meetings once a month, and got used to it, although Tanager always missed Pelican. Trivia * She was originally going to be Peril and Turtle's daughter. * As elderly dragons, she and Pelican reunited and lived together on the beach where they were hatched. * She never realized Eclipse's love for her. As she got older, she suspected he may have had a mild crush on her, but nothing more. They stayed friends and in close contact for their whole lives, and Eclipse never told her how he felt, for fear of ruining their friendship. * As an old dragon, she became a naturalist of sorts, studying scavengers. She was killed on a research trip by the scavengers she was studying. * After her death, Pelican returned to where she had been killed and single-handedly destroyed the entire settlement. * Her favorite scrolls are adventure scrolls which tell of daring deeds. Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Scientist)